Natsu Dragneel captured
by sarahgrief
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was captured and tortured by dark guild Tartaros. His friends now save him but he is badly injured.
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel was lying on the stone floor still. Lucy was trembling in the idea of the condition in which she'd find her friend after 2 weeks of capture. Tartaros was responsible for what her best friend had to endure and this dark guild would pay for it. She walked to the wall of the cell where he was and what she saw was beyond any type of worse case scenario she had thought. He was sitting down with his hands tied up above his head on the wall with huge handcuffs looking unconscious. His clothes were dirty filled with blood and torn. Underneath them Lucy could see numerous scars, bruises and burns, sign that the pink haired boy was heavily tortured during these past two weeks.

Lucy kneeled next to the unconscious boy and touched him gently on the face saying 'Natsu' with a trembling voice, but the boy did not react. He continued staying still on the cell floor. Lucy repeated this time louder than the first 'Natsu, please open your eyes for me, it's me Lucy'. Natsu started moving though Lucy could clearly see that almost any move was giving him pain. He opened his eyes and stared at her as if he did not recognize her. Lucy was not able to deal with this anymore. She started crying. Her friend was in such a bad condition because of her. If only she was stronger that way she would protect him from getting hurt as he always protected her in the past.

'Natsu, it's me Lucy, me and the rest of fairytail came to rescue you and bring you back home'. Natsu gave her a questioning look as if he did not understand completely.

'Lucy' he whispered, his voice week and almost inaudible. He started coughing and after that he moaned probably cause of the pain his injuries gave him. _I must free him and get him back as quickly as possible _Lucy thought _he needs medical treatment immediately. _So she started trying to open the locks of the boy's handcuffs with the keys they got from the guard. The first one did not fit, nor did the second one. After several tries Lucy found the one she was looking for and the cuffs opened up. Natsu's hands fell to the ground almost lifeless and he moaned again because that gave him a great discomfort. Who knows how long he was lying there in the same position. Lucy tried to make him stand up but it was impossible. Natsu's feet wouldn't support him. So she tried helping him, by supporting some of his weight. She placed his left arm over her shoulder and her right arm on his back. She got terrified once she saw that the boy had a horrible burn on his back that was also bleeding at the time. That also explained why the boy was so pail.

Slowly they left the room heading to meet the others who were fighting at the main hall of the guild. Hopefully they had won. They entered the hall and everyone turned their heads and looked at them with disbelief. How could a guild be so cruel and do such a horrible thing to their friend. They had never seen Natsu Dragneel so beaten and defeated. Erza had a terrified look and she was trembling.

'Natsu' she said and started crying.

Natsu looked at her in the eye but his injuries were too many and too painful.

'Erza', he whispered and passed out in Lucy's arms. Lucy could not support his weight though and gave in starting to fall down with him. Helpfully Gray came right on time to help catching Natsu before hitting the ground.

'Conoyaro' he said. 'Why did you let them bit you this much'?

Erza came to offer help too although she was still crying. She tried to comfort Lucy saying that it would all be ok now that they found him. He was alive and that's all that mattered.

After their arrival to the guild they gave Natsu a bath and gave him medical help. Some hours later they left him rest at the infirmary, while they were all waiting outside for him to come around. Lucy was sitting next to his bed. She practically lived there for the last 3 days, but Natsu wouldn't wake up. He was in a bad condition, under severe pain killers, his pulse was weak, his blood pressure low, he had a high fever and was breathing heavily, that's why he was wearing an oxygen mask to ease his discomfort. Only Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy were allowed to enter the room and of course master. The forth day at approximately 3 o clock at night Natsu woke up. At first he started moving his hands and his fingers and then he opened his eyes.

'Natsu'! said Lucy and she jumped of the chair.

'Lucy' he said and coughed this mask was getting him dizzy so he pulled it out though now it was harder to breath. Lucy hugged him and as he was raising his hands to hug her too he realized they were covered in bandages.

'How do you feel'? She asked and sat back on the chair holding his hand.

'It hurts a lot but it's ok and I kind of feel weak, how are you? You seem like you need sleep. Promise me that you will also take care of yourself and not only take care of me ok?'

'Ok' said Lucy 'I promise'.

Natsu started coughing again so Lucy placed his oxygen mask back. Pulling it out probably wasn't a good idea. He had a long way of recovery in front of him.

'What did they do to you Natsu? Who was it that did all of this to you?' Lucy asked.

Natsu stared at her with a confused look on his eyes. 'I don't remember' he whispered and fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After Natsu fell asleep, Lucy stayed by his side for the rest of the night. She slept on an empty bed right next to him in the infirmary, just like the rest of the nights. She couldn't leave for he was like part of her family in fairy tail, not to mention a beloved comrade. In the morning she woke up and the first thing she did was to reassure herself Natsu was still stable. He seemed ok, sleeping deeply because of his medication. Lucy gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered 'I'll be back soon'. After that she returned to the guild. Master requested all Fairytail members to be there for a meeting. When she opened the door, entering the hall of the guild, she noticed a strange silence. That was the first time after Lucy joined Fairy Tail that this place felt so cold and sad. Lucy could swear she even felt a cold breeze in the air that filled her soul with grief. She knew that this meeting wouldn't be happy like those they had in the past, but this was something else. It felt as if someone had died. Master was sitting at the bar next to Mirajane his eyes fixed on the floor. Gray was sitting on a table next to Erza, Wendy and Gajeel and none of them was speaking. Cana seemed to be sober for the first time. Even Laxus was there. Juvia was in the same table with Levi and Elfman, and the fact that Gray sat so close with Erza didn't seem to bother her. _Well that's strange _thought Lucy. When the guild members noticed her they all looked at her in agony. Master spoke first.

'Welcome Lucy, how's Natsu doing? Did he wake up?' Lucy nodded.

'Yes' she said, 'he woke up last night, but he was too tired to do anything really. The doctors say that his condition is getting better though and he remains stable for the last 24 hours'. Everyone seemed relieved with the news.

'He's a man' said Elfman with tears in his eyes.

'Great' said master 'it's a good thing he's finally coming around. Did you ask him anything about what happened? What did he say?'

'He said he doesn't remember anything, but I am sure that if he gets better he'll remember. I don't know if that's a good thing though. I mean those people tortured him for 2 weeks, who knows what he's been through. Maybe it's for the best, not remembering I mean.'

'Natsu is my kid. And when a kid is taken away from his parent and is tortured then the the parent shall never forgive the one who touched his kid. That's why I gathered you all here today, to make a decision. What kind of moves would you suggest that we do? I should also inform you that I summoned Mystogan and that he will be arriving in Magnolia shortly. Now let me hear your thoughts' said master and pandemonium was spread throughout the guild's hall. Three hours later the decision had been made. Every guild member felt determined now. Master raised his hand in the air making a sign that meant that they were all watching over Natsu now and forever. After that Lucy headed back to the infirmary feeling better than before. The thought of revenge was so strong she could almost materialize it and touch it in the atmosphere.

In the infirmary nothing had changed. Natsu was still asleep. _Those sedatives must be really strong case he is sleeping deeply for 5 days now _thought Lucy. She sat at an empty chair next to him. His oxygen mask was removed while she was gone, which was a good sigh, meaning he could now breath on his own. He seemed so sweet and fragile covered in hospital sheets and bandages. He looked nothing like the Natsu Lucy used to know, full of energy, strong, like nothing could break him. There he was though defeated for the first time. Suddenly, Natsu moved. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a while. Then turned his head and saw Lucy.

'Hi' she said cheerfully.

'Hi' he replied, his voice still weak and hoarse. 'I see you are still not getting enough rest. Go home. I'm ok…' he coughed faintly and took him a lot of effort to regain his respiration rate. Lucy rushed to place her hand under his neck and raise his head slightly so that he breathes easier. She picked the pillow from her bed and placed it under Natsu to ease his breathlessness.

'You are far from ok Natsu. And don't worry about me. I'm fine. Worry about yourself and getting better. That's when we will all feel better and able to breathe freely again, cause after your capture we were all under some serious stress.' Lucy was looking sad and Natsu felt a bit guilty. _If only he had not been caught_, he thought. Lucy understood his feelings and said 'its not your fault Natsu….. It's just…I mean….what would you do….we were all so scared and so furious.' She lost herself in her thoughts for a moment but then she said with a loud and cheerful voice 'anyway how do you feel Natsu?' and she smiled at him.

He smiled back and said 'I'm ok. I mean I feel pain here and there but I guess I'll get better in time. My lungs hurt the most, it's like their burning me from the inside and I'm a fire dragon slayer for god's sake' he coughed again 'what….. What happened to me?'

In Lucy's face Natsu could see that she didn't want to talk about it and she definitely would not reveal the whole truth to him. With clear hesitation in her voice she said, 'we don't know exactly we just found you in that state. You suffered a lot of injuries some of them really severe and the fact that you where seriously malnutritioned and dehydrated did not help your condition either. How knows what would have happened if we couldn't rescue you on time.' Lucy could not handle it any longer she broke into tears and hugged him. 'I don't want this to happen again' she cried.

The door opened and Gray and Erza came in. They saw Lucy in that state crying over Natsu's body and panicked.

'What happened here, is he ok?' said Gray his voice trembling and rushed to the bed to see his friend's condition.

'I'm fine bakaaa….' Whispered Natsu and coughed once more. 'Lucy not so tight, it hurts….' He said and Lucy pulled herself from him. Erza sat next to Lucy and hugged her giving Natsu a warm smile.

'You scared us a lot baka' said Gray. Then something caught his attention. Was that Juvia just now staring them from the infirmary's window? _Just my imagination _he thought.

'I must be pretty bad for you to treat me this nicely. Please stop it its annoying droopy eyes.'

'Conoyaro' ! Screamed Gray and would attack Natsu if Erza hadn't stopped him. 'Don't let yourself be captured again and we won't worry idiot.'

'Enough' she said 'we don't need to fight each other now that we are back together'. Then Erza looked at Natsu straight in the eyes and he froze. _She is sooooo serious _he thought. 'Natsu tell me, do you remember what happened to you? What did they do to you Natsu?' For some reason this question sounded very perverted but he ignored this thought.

'Well there are a few things I remember. I was cold all the time and it felt so wrong and'…. he coughed very loud and Gray seemed alert for a second. Then he hid his concern. 'I'm sorry but nothing is very clear to me maybe (cough) tomorrow or something (cough).'

'Ok Natsu enough we will let you rest for now. Don't push yourself too hard and your memories will return to you.' Said Erza and sat up giving Gray a look that meant they were leaving. He was not I any condition to speak anyway.

'I'll come back later to see you. I'll bring Happy too. Ok Natsu?' Gray asked but the boy did not reply.

'Natsu?' he asked again but still no answer. 'Natsu are you ok?' the boy had a strange look on his face like he couldn't breathe at all. Then his whole body got on fire with the bandages on his wounds, the bed and the IV burning along with it. He sat in an upright position and intended to get completely off of the bed. Gray was socked till now but when he saw his friend trying to stand up in that condition he just reacted instinctively. He caught the boy's arms and pushed him back on the bed freezing his arms on it so he can't move. Natsu didn't have enough strength to fight anyway so his flames went off. He didn't seem good again.

'We need to patch him up again!' shouted Gray and Erza ran out of the room to call a doctor. Gray looked at Natsu. He was covered in sweat and was ready to lose his consciousness. Gray knew that his friend was not crazy. There was a reason he reacted that way and he would find out.

'What's wrong?' he asked 'You remembered anything?', but Natsu was not in the position to answer. Gray did not give up.

'Stay with me baka for a little longer! What is wrong?' Natsu was I a lot of pain but he made one last try to speak before passing out.

'Igneel (cough) they… they know… (cough)….something … about (cough) Igneel'. His voice went silent and he fainted in Gray's arms.


End file.
